Teach me Alchemy
by NeevaIsNotKawaii
Summary: Trisha Sara Elric asks her father to teach her alchemy. Edward asks Alphonse's assistance in telling her about their mistakes while also teaching her about how dangerous it is, and how much sacrifice they had to make for each other.


**I do not own FMA or any of its characters. I own my idea**

**I decided to do a one chapter deal about Trisha (Ed and Winry's daughter) and the time she asked Edward to teach her alchemy. It's been on my mind for the longest so here it is! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Trisha rushed home that afternoon, repeating the same thing in her mind. "Today is the day…" The 16-year-old had wanted to ask her father to teach her alchemy since she was old enough to have an interest in it. Her mother had tried to teach her how to build and repair automail, but her brother, Urey, two years older than her, had taken to it easier than she had. She had given up, and decided to ask her father to teach her alchemy.

She tried to ask her Uncle Alphonse and Aunt May but they both gave her the same answer:

"Maybe you should ask your father first."

She wanted to avoid asking him, because she knew that her father was partial to it anyways. She had asked him once about what happened to his leg, why he had automail, but both her mother and father told her that it was a terrible accident, and that alchemy could be a dangerous thing. Nothing more than that.

She opened the door and hung up her jacket. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She yelled. She went into the kitchen, grabbed an apple to eat and put her books down at the table. No one was in there. She decided to try the shop next and sure enough, her mother and Urey were hard at work. "Hey mom. Hey Urey." She greeted them both and sat down on a bench near the door.

Winry looked up as soon as her daughter entered the shop. "Hello sweetheart. You're home early." She blinked at her and smiled at her appearance. "Did you run home?" She asked.

Trisha smiled back and laughed, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah. I had to ask dad something."

Urey looked up from his work and smirked. "Is it about asking dad if he'll—"

"Yes it's about that!" She interrupted, glaring at him a bit. Urey knew her intentions and he tried to discourage her from doing it. "He told me no, so he'll probably tell you no too." He had told her before.

Winry looked from her son to her daughter and frowned. "What's this question about Trish?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at her.

Trisha bit into her apple and chewed, not taking her eyes off of her mother. "It's nothing mom…" She lied, swallowing the apple in her mouth. She stood up. "Where is dad anyways?" She asked.

Winry shrugged and turned back to her own automail. "He's in his study as usual. I wish he would come out of there sometimes…" She remarked, shaking her head. Urey laughed. "Now mother, he spends the same amount of time in there as we do in here." Winry put her hands on her hips. "It's not the same Urey!"

Trisha laughed at them both and made her way upstairs to her father's study. The door was open, and he was busily writing something down on paper. There were books missing from the large bookshelf to his left, but she found that they were probably the ones scattered around him. He had a small desk lamp on, despite the sun coming in through the window, and there was balled up papers piled up around the trashcan, coincidentally none of them made it in. His hair was still shining golden in the sun, his ponytail down his back, but the hair on the sides looked frazzled, probably from head scratching and rubbing in frustration.

Trisha gave the door frame a light knock and smiled. "Hey daddy." She greeted him in a light and soft voice. Calling him "daddy" wasn't just an "I-want-something-so-I'm-being-nice-and-calling-you-daddy" thing. She always did.

Edward put his pen down and stretched, turning around in his chair and smiling at her. "Hello princess. What do you need?" He was happy to take a break from all his researching and writing. But anyone of his family coming up to visit him in his study was a rare occurrence. He liked to have some distractions, but everyone made it a point not to.

Trisha finished her apple and threw it in the trashcan, the only thing in there, and sat down on the soft couch to the right of him, opposite of the bookshelf. "Well I've been thinking…" She started, her expression now solemn.

Edward smirked at her. "Well, whatever it is, spit it out."

Trisha smiled at him. "Well, daddy, I want you to teach me to use alchemy…"

Edward stopped breathing and his heart stopped. He should have known that question was coming. He blinked a few times and let out a breath. "Trisha…I don't think…"

"Wait, before you tell me no…" She interrupted once more. She also let out a breath. "I want to know how daddy. It's taken my interest ever since I saw Uncle Alphonse and Aunt May use it. You know mom has tried to teach me how to build and repair automail and it didn't take." She shook her head. "Honestly, I don't want to learn about automail. She has Urey to carry that on for her." The Rockbell automail techniques had been passed down for years. It was almost by luck that Urey had taken to it. Trisha would have been useless in trying to teach her own children.

Edward listened and crossed his arms. "Trisha, alchemy is very dangerous if you aren't careful. Do you know what might happen if you get careless?"

Trisha nodded. "And that's why I want you to teach me. So I can learn not to be careless." She looked down to his bare metal foot. "Your leg…is that the reason you don't want me to learn alchemy?"

Edward stopped and stared at her for a moment. He decided that maybe this was the right time to tell her about what had happened. He sighed. "Go call your uncle and ask him to come over. We need to have a talk."

Trisha tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Uhm, okay." She wasn't sure what her uncle had to do with learning alchemy, but she nodded. "Okay…" She repeated. She walked down the stairs and called her Uncle's house, which wasn't that far from theirs. Instead of Alphonse answering, her cousin Marina answered. She was about five years younger than Trisha, but she was smarter than her age. "Hello?"

"Hey Marina, where's Uncle Alphonse?" Trisha asked.

"Hi Trisha, he's in the kitchen with mommy, I'll go get him for you." She answered in a bright voice and put the phone down. Trisha could hear her in the background: "Daddy! Cousin Trish is on the phone!"

A few moments later, Alphonse picked up the phone. "Hello Trisha. What do you need?"

"Daddy wants you to come over. He says that it's time to have a talk with me."

Alphonse blinked at the phone in his hand and then put his ear up to it once again. "Did you ask him to teach you alchemy?"

"Yeah, why?"

Alphonse swallowed a bit. He knew what that meant, and he was certain that he had given her the "It's dangerous speech." But his brother wanted her to know the story. They hadn't even told Urey or Marina about it. "Alright I'll be right over."

Trisha nodded. "Okay bye…" and hung up the phone.

(/-/)

A few hours later, Trisha, Alphonse and Edward were all seated in the study, the door closed and the desk lamp now of complete use of lighting the room.

Trisha looked from her father to her uncle. "So, what is this all about?"

Alphonse looked at his brother, his shorter hair shifting a bit as he moved his vision from Trisha. "Do you really think it's time to tell her?"

Edward nodded and looked at his daughter. "I have decided to tell you why I'm so unsettled about this decision." He told her, his expression set and serious. Trisha had never seen him use that expression and it immediately grabbed her attention. She nodded. "Okay." She answered.

Edward looked over to Alphonse, who nodded, and began the story. "A long time ago, when your grandmother was still alive and after your grandfather had left, your uncle and I learned to use alchemy on our own."

"No one taught you? Not even grandpa?" Trisha asked.

Alphonse shook his head at his niece. "Your grandfather had to leave, but we'll get to that later."

Edward continued. "We learned from the books we read and the research notes he left behind. But back them we only knew how to make silly things, like horses and birds…"

Alphonse smiled a bit. "We even tried to make your mother a doll once, but it scared her and she cried."

Trisha laughed a bit and kept listening to her father.

Edward sighed and his voice became deep. "But your grandmother, she contracted a virus that went around at the time. And she died from it. While your grandfather was still gone."

Alphonse took over from there. "And when she died, all we wanted to do was have her back. We missed her so much, that we even decided that we wanted to use human transmutation to bring her back." His voice faltered a bit at the words. "So, we went and trained with your godmother Izumi. So we could prepare ourselves for it."

"Wait—What's human transmutation?" Trisha asked before they went even farther.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "It's a form of alchemy used to bring back the dead. Only, we found out that it wasn't possible to bring someone back from the dead."

"Oh…" Trisha was a bit scared about that part. Bring back a human? It even sounded dangerous.

Alphonse cleared his throat. "Well, after we finished our training, we came home, and read up on our plans. One day we had everything ready, and we tried it…"

Edward closed his eyes, the memory live a movie on the back of his eyelids. "In alchemy, there is a law known as Equivalent Exchange. Every time you transmute, something of equal value must be given. But what we didn't know is that no amount of chemicals is equal to the value of a human soul."

"So in exchange for our mother's soul, my entire body was taken to the Portal of Truth. And your father's leg was taken…"

"What's the—" Trisha started.

"Portal of Truth?" Alphonse finished for her. "It holds the truth about Alchemy. The Truth, he will only show you once. Honestly, one time of seeing it is all you need…"

"The truth is everything." Edward said, remembering what the truth had told him. "He is God, he is one, he is all…and he is also you."

Trisha blinked at her father. "How is that even possible?"

Edward opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. "There's no clear answer to that, but it's possible."

Trisha nodded at her father and looked to his uncle. "You said your body was taken away. If that's so, how are you here right now?"

Alphonse smiled. "Well, after I was taken away, your father gave up his arm in return for my soul and bonded it to a suit of armor." Alphonse looked to the corner, where it sat in an old box. "In fact, it was that one right there."

Trisha turned to look at it. It was broken and in pieces. She then looked back to Alphonse in confusion. Then it dawned on her. "Equivalent exchange…" She said under her breath.

Edward smiled at his daughter's quick thinking. "Exactly." He clenched his fist, the one returned to him. He looked over at a picture frame and handed it to her. "That was me and your uncle when he had that armor."

Trisha took the frame in her hand and looked it over. It was of Edward and Alphonse, standing side by side, his father smiling brightly. She smiled at it and then looked up to her father. "Wow daddy you were short." She snickered.

Alphonse had to stifle a laugh as Edward's temple twitched. "It's only because your uncle was stunting my growth."

Trisha laughed and handed the photo back to her father. Now she knew why she was so short. Luckily, Urey had gotten his height genes from their mother.

Edward sighed after Alphonse and Trisha were done laughing. "Anyways…"

"It was a long journey before we were able to get your uncle's body back, and we learned things, good and bad on our journey."

"Like what?" Trisha asked curiously.

"We found out first about something called a Philosopher's Stone. We believed that it was the key to getting your uncle's body back…"

"Wait, dad. If you didn't have an arm or leg, how did you get around?"

Edward grinned. "Your mother outfitted me with automail. And God forbid if I damaged it any…"

Alphonse smirked at him. "Don't let your father fool you, he broke it all the time. And you mother always met him with a wrench when he did."

Edward crossed his arms. "Hey, you got some of the punishment too when scar broke up your armor."

Alphonse held up his hands. "Yeah yeah, but at least I couldn't feel it."

Trisha raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't feel it?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Remember Trisha, that it was only my soul bonded to the armor. I didn't have to eat, sleep, or feel a thing when I was bonded to it."

Trisha shook her head. "That must have been terrible Uncle Al."

Alphonse nodded. "And when anyone gave me a different reaction to that, your mother and father yelled at them before I could even get a chance to get angry about it myself."

"Because it was terrible, there was nothing great about it." Edward grunted.

"We also found out that human transmutation is not possible to come out successful. It can't be done no matter what." Alphonse told her.

Edward spoke next. "Soon after that, we found out that the Philosopher's Stone is created by sacrificing human lives."

Trisha raised a hand up to her mouth. "Daddy, that's horrible."

Her father nodded. "Yes, and I never used one. Your uncle did however, but only in combat."

She looked to her uncle and he nodded. "And soon after, we found out the entire country was created and purposed to be used as a giant transmutation circle. To turn us all into Philosopher's Stones…."

"That's where your grandfather came in." Edward continued. "We didn't understand when we were younger, but if your grandfather hadn't have left then the entire country, I, you, your mother and brother, and your Aunt and Uncle might not be here."

Trisha bit her lip. "What did he do?"

Alphonse shook his head. "We aren't sure. But it saved a lot of lives."

"Hum…" Trisha answered and let them continue with the story.

"Without the help of some amazing people, we might not have saved the country. You remember Roy and Riza don't you?" Edward said, the first name tasting sour.

Trisha nodded. "You mean Fuhrer Mustang? Yeah, I remember their daughter Maya too."

"They helped a lot too. Your Aunt May also. Though, we didn't meet in the most optimal way. Originally she wanted your father…" Alphonse said, crossing his arms and looking at his brother.

"What can I say?" Edward shrugged with a smug kind of smile.

Trisha smiled at the both of them. They had like they were just as close as they were now. She was the same way with Urey; they had their own adventures too.

Edward turned back to his daughter. "The result was a very big fight in Central…"

Trisha interrupted. "Yeah, we learned about that in history today…that was one of the things I was going to talk to you about." Trisha smiled. "You kicked some serious butt dad."

Edward smiled. "Yes I did. And it was only because…"

"I made your Aunt May help me to sacrifice my soul to bring back your father's arm." Alphonse finished. Trisha was amazed. So much sacrifice. But she was sure that she would do the same for Urey or Urey the same for her.

"As soon as the fighting was over I came to the conclusion that the only way to get your uncle back, was to sacrifice my alchemic powers. So I had to transmute myself to get to the portal." Edward remembered. "And I had seen your uncle once already, in the void, but he couldn't come with me because I wasn't his soul." The memory of finally getting his brother back coursed through his mind.

"Once there, he gave up his portal, retrieved me, and I was back in my own body again." Alphonse told her with a slight smile.

Trisha looked at her father with a slightly sympathetic look on her face. "That means you can't perform alchemy anymore." She had wondered why she had never seen her father use it. It was because he couldn't.

"But you know what?" Edward replied. "I would do it all over again the same exact way. I don't need my alchemy when I have you and the rest of our family."

Trisha sunk back in the sofa and smiled back at her father. All the sacrificing he had done, saving the country. It was a big deal.

Alphonse smiled at Trisha once more. He didn't know that she would have taken the story so steadily. "And that's why I wanted you to ask your father. Because he knows more than I do, even with your Aunt's Alkahestry, about Alchemy."

He looked to Edward. "So now that she knows, what do you think?"

Edward looked up to the ceiling. It would be better for him to teach her, so that she didn't fall into the wrong hands, and get taught the wrong way. He was still afraid, but he trusted her judgment, and she was a smart girl. He sighed while Trisha waited anxiously for his answer.

He looked down at her. "Come here." He told her. Trisha stood up from the sofa and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him. He grabbed both of her hands in his and looked up to her. "I want you to promise me Trish." He started, his voice low and soft. "Promise me that you won't make the mistakes that I did. I can't lose you, and no one else wants to lose you either. I want you to be responsible with your power, and well-informed about what you do."

Trisha felt his hands squeeze her a bit at his request. She knew now what not to do, what not to even consider doing. She knew the consequences. She knew the truth…

She smiled down at her father, feeling his right hand squeeze tighter than his left. "I promise daddy. I promise…"

* * *

**I appreciate everyone that read this. I hope I did a good job in recalling all the events in Brotherhood. I actually had to go back and watch it again to make sure I got everything right. But if I didn't, feel free to point it out. **

**I appreciate reviews! So please drop one if you will…**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
